1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a structure of core wires thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,133,071, issued on Mar. 13, 2012, shows a cable connector assembly including a flat cable and a flexible printed circuit. The cable defines a row of core wires and an insulative layer enclosing the core wires. The core wires comprise a plurality of coaxial cables and a plurality of single wires. The flexible printed circuit comprises a plurality of pads arranged in a line and a lengthwise grounding portion separated from the pads. Each coaxial cable comprises an inner conductor connected to a corresponding pad and an outer conductor connected to the grounding portion. The single wires comprise a plurality of power wires connected to corresponding pads and a plurality of grounding wires connected to the grounding portion. The coaxial cables and the single wires are arranged in one row. When soldering the coaxial wires, outer insulative layers of adjacent single wires might be damaged.
An improved cable connector assembly is desired to offer advantages over the related art.